


Lumos

by DeyaAmaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyaAmaya/pseuds/DeyaAmaya
Summary: Because we all wondered at least once what he would look like as a Slytherin, right?





	Lumos

**Author's Note:**

> This is traditional medium, water colour and some ink. Enjoy :)

 

(Lately I've been unable to access my own dA acc because the email I used is as old as 2009 and I've lost the pass and also lost contact with the person who opened the email for me and now I'm stuck -_- so I've decided to post my fararts here. IDK what to do about the original works tho e_e any suggestions?  
Feel free to comment ^_^ )


End file.
